Innocence
by no thanks nora
Summary: How could this be happening?" Bella asked, her head spinning, "This isn't how it's supposed to end." It wasn't supposed to end period actually- seems like forever wasn't long enough after all. 20 years post BD, R
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Little, Brown & Co. own the Twilight series.

• • • •

"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." -Robert Oppenheimer

"What may not be expected in a country of eternal light?" – Frankenstein

• • • •

PREFACE

It wasn't supposed to end this way, this wasn't how I had imagined I –it wasn't supposed to end at all. Never had it occurred to me that, after everything I had been through, after thinking I knew myself- my private mind- so well, that things could change so completely. We had begun with good intentions, that I can swear, but the whole experience had twisted everything so completely –or perhaps, perhaps just put things truly into perspective- that I no longer knew what to believe. Two months ago I would have never forseen this, it all felt so completely wrong. Even now, as I ran, eyes closed, through the empty, unlit streets an overwhelming sense of the unnaturalness of the whole situation swept through my body like wildfire. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening. I would wake up, and everything would be exactly the same as it had always been. There was no difficult decision looming ahead like a dark rain cloud, there was no guilt to be had.

I had always been the victim, the one willing to die for those I loved. Never had it occurred to me that one day I may be faced with the choice to kill in order to preserve those I held so dearly. Was I able to sacrifice someone else so that my loved ones could continue to live? How could I possibly live with the aftermath of such a choice? If I killed her, if I took her life, would it be an act of selflessness of selfishness?


	2. Home

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Little, Brown & Co. own the Twilight series.

• • • •

1. Home

I live in a never-ending, forever continuous stretch of a single perfect day, and have been for over two decades. Although time has passed, although technology has evolved and grown, wars have both begun and ended, people have lived and died, the sun has risen and set, I have not changed. Time means little to me; I am stuck –like a bug in amber- in one day, a day that will never end, that will continue on until I have finally died and moved on (if there is even a place to move on to) and, somehow, this is comforting. It is pleasant to be removed, to know that while the world outside is tumultuous and ever changing, some things will always stay the same. I will always be just a few days short of nineteen, my hair will always stay the same length, and Edward Cullen will always belong to me.

I glance over at my husband, who lays still next to me in bed, staring out the window with a thoughtful expression painted on his handsome face. His left arm is draped over me, cutting across my stomach. I can feel the soft silk of his electric touch, and my skin feels alive beneath him, however innocent his gesture may be. After more than twenty years, my feelings for him have not changed. They will never change; I will always be irrevocably, ridiculously and incredulously in love with him, Edward Cullen, my husband. He turned, hearing my thoughts, and smiled while his hand moved towards my face and cupped my jaw. "We have that dinner party tonight," he said, tracing patterns on

my cold cheek.

If I could still blush as a vampire, my cheeks would most certainly be flushed. He, half naked and staring at me absentmindedly, is the single most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I am careful to form my words, a smile lingering on my too-full lips. "I know," I sigh, unhappy to be reminded that, in just a few short hours, I will have to put on the china blue cocktail dress Alice picked out for me. I can only hope to be able to escape after only a few short hours of pretending to enjoy the human food while mingling with what would most likely be the majority of Wellington-on-the-Sea.

"You aren't looking forward to it?" Edward joked; knowing full well that the only reason I was going was to support Carlisle, who was being honored during the celebration. Ever since we had moved to Wellington-on-the-Sea nearly three years ago, the locals had been enamored with the new, young doctor they had gained in Carlisle. Now the head of Wellington-on-the-Sea's only and very small hospital, he was being awarded with some kind of good citizenship prize- I was not clear on the details. All I knew was that on this particular evening I would not be exploring the shoreline with Edward, as we had planned earlier in the week; I would be sitting through a formal event. I frowned, making a face at my husband. He laughed. "Bella, it will be fine, we don't even have to stick around till the end."

That made me feel guilty; I was proud of Carlisle- he deserved the award- and I did want to be there for him. "No, no," I said quickly, "We should. Besides, I really want to hear his speech," I said with a smile before sitting up in bed and begrudgingly beginning to ready myself for the evening. I could feel Edward's eyes on my back as I slipped out of the t-shirt I had fallen asleep in and headed into the bathroom to freshen up. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I could hear him beginning to get ready himself in a whir of motion and sound.

I finished up a few moments later, showered and put on the tight-fitting, knee-length, strapless dress that Alice had bought me for the occasion. It flowed outward after my hips, creating a bubbled silhouette; it was not a style I would have picked myself, as I usually preferred much simpler clothing, but I had to admit I didn't mind the dress as much as I had thought. I grabbed the delicate pearl necklace Alice had laid out on the counter for me and exited the bathroom, my eyes immediately drawn to the god-like figure in the center of the room. Edward was breath taking in his tux, the vision of perfection, and for a moment I stopped, content just to watch him. In turn, he smiled at me. "You look beautiful," he almost-whispered, and I grinned in return as he moved to help me put on the necklace.

It was rainy outside, as usual, but I did not mind. My fingers entwined with Edward's as I tightly held his hand, and we walked from our picturesque cottage to the City Hall. His left hand, not occupied with holding mine, held a black umbrella over both of us as we spoke, heads together, in half-giggles. The streets were empty, presumably because almost everyone was already at the City Hall. My eyes fell away from Edward's perfect face, caught suddenly by the vision of the ocean in the distance. Wellington-on-the-Sea had only three roads, all of which, after a two-mile stretch or so, inevitably led directly to the Atlantic. Edward's eyes followed mine, and he nodded. "Afterwards," he promised, "As soon as it ends."

I was a bit taken back as we entered the City Hall, amazed that the place had undergone such a transformation over-night. The stern building was alive with gossamer ribbons and blue-and-gold balloons, a banner of congratulations hung over the winding staircase. I smiled, glad that at long last Carlisle was getting the appreciation he deserved. Edward, his hand still in mine, led me windingly through the crowd as we smiled at those we knew. We had been surprisingly well accepted into the tiny seaside community, and for this I have always been grateful. It had been difficult to leave Forks, to say goodbye to the aging Charlie and all my friends, and especially to let go of the forever-little Renesmee, who refused to leave Jacob's side. We couldn't stay in Forks forever; people would eventually become suspicious of our agelessness. But Wellington-on-the-Sea was a kind, homey place, and I had quickly fallen in love with the British port town. We fascinated its population, just fewer than four hundred people, but most especially with the young, efficient doctor they had found in Carlisle.

"I don't see Esme or Carlisle," Edward said, almost impatiently as he glanced around the room.

"They must be in the back," I replied, unbothered, and I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and a smile spread across my face when I recognized Jasper, who was handsomely dressed in a black suit. He did not look happy to see me, but rather appeared incredibly stern. As soon as Edward caught site of Jasper, he frowned, and a look of worry flashed across his eyes.

"Where is she?" Edward asked hastily, looking almost panicked.

"Back at the house, Carlisle is watching her for now. We need you to stay here, Carlisle can't come just yet –he doesn't feel comfortable leaving her- try to make it seem less suspicious," Jasper answered. He was obviously very eager to leave, as his eyes kept trailing back to the door.

"Bella," my husband said, quickly turning to me. His voice was a command. "You stay here, talk to everyone. I will send Emmet and Rosalie when I get to the house. I'm going to go see what's wrong with Alice."

Jasper nodded, and I was only stunned. They both fled, moving quickly to the exit, before I had the chance to speak. What was wrong with Alice? What could possibly have my family in such a panic? I was scared for the first time since we had moved.

• • • •

Author's Note: I know this chapter is probably a little boring, but I'm just trying to set the scene- honest! I have all sorts of action packed adventure planned for the future, but I wanted to go ahead and highlight the changes that have already taken place, as well as sort of point out that the Cullens have been living unbothered for some time now (:

Also, Wellington-on-the-Sea is not a real place, as far as I know. I looked around for tiny British villages for a few hours, but decided it would be best to make up my own place for the Cullens to move to.


	3. Dusk

2

**Author's Note:** I do not like this chapter, but it had to be written. A lot of the stuff in this stupid chapter is pretty much essential to the rest of the story. Nonetheless, it was pretty much the most difficult thing I've ever written and even now I'm really unhappy with it. The oncoming chapters will be MUCH less dumb, I swear. I've spent the last day planning them out. Chapter three should be up within the next two days. I'm pretty excited for what I have planned. (:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

• • •

2. Sunlight

I had never seen Alice like this before, and it was frightening. She seemed so little and vulnerable. As she curled up on the couch and shook, soft whimpers escaped from her lips. It looked as if she was in pain, but there was almost no way for us to tell. A day had passed since Carlisle had hastily received his award before quickly returning back to the house to check on his adopted daughter, and little had improved. We were all too afraid to move her, to carry her up to her bed, and instead we crowded around our sister on the couch, watching her every move for some clue as to what was going on.

Edward crouched by Alice's head, staring painfully as she writhed and mumbled. He was more disturbed by the events than anyone else. It hadn't taken him long to realize, through reading her mind, that Alice was in a trance- a very long trance. Though he tried his hardest, he could never quite get the full picture of what she was seeing. It was always little glimpses, as if he was watching through a fuzzy television. He had not told anyone what he saw, but only shook his head, frightened and waited for Alice to come to. This scared me more than anything else- that he wouldn't tell us what he saw.

I could not imagine what it must be, what tortured vision Alice was experiencing. What did this mean for us- what terrible future was fast approaching? I was anxious, not only for Alice but for our future. Things had been calm for twenty years, but I knew it couldn't last forever. Some day something would shake things up again; I had always known that. Nothing was perfect, not for long. I wanted so bad to believe we could get over whatever was coming, but it almost seemed to be asking so much. We had been so lucky- taking maximum risks with minimum losses. If our luck ran out, I don't know what I would do.

Carlisle was especially anxious as well; he had never known Alice's trances to last more than a few minutes. This was wrong somehow, unnatural. Although he had been by Alice's side almost continuously since she originally 'fell ill', he now stepped outside of the room, walking out to the porch in the front of the home he shared with Esme, Alice and Jasper. No one but me seemed to notice his absence, and after a few minutes I followed him out, leaving a kiss on Edward's head as I left his side.

Carlisle stood in the shadows, his eyes staring out towards the ocean as the sun set across the waters, turning all of Wellington-on-the-Sea a soft, pink color. For once, it was clear outside with no hint of rain in the white clouds. The ocean was still and quiet, dyed red-and-orange by the sun that was dropping, sinking, beneath the earth. I heard him take in a low and unnecessary breath, as if he was gasping at the beauty of the dusk. For a minute, I worried I was disturbing him, and considering walking back inside.

"No," Carlisle said, "Please stay." I stood still for a second before stepping closer to him. I did not know what to say. Carlisle glanced over his shoulder at me, his eyes almost pleading. "I would enjoy your company."

"Of course I'll stay," I said and I stood directly by him, in the shadows, watching the setting sun. I was careful not to step into the dying sunlight, in case someone was watching. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Carlisle agreed. "Wellington is a beautiful place." His voice sounded strained, tired.

"Do you think she'll come around soon?" I asked. I was not particularly worried that Alice would never return to normal. It seemed natural that her trance would pass, she would share her news, and we would deal with things we they came.

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "Edward seems to think so."

Had Edward told Carlisle something he'd been holding back from me? The thought almost made me angry- we shared everything. I swallowed my pride, reminded myself that I had kept plenty of things from him in order to keep him safe. "What do you think she sees?" Carlisle shrugged. He didn't know –Edward mustn't have told him- and did not answer my question. He turned to me, his face strained, and the last rays of the disappearing sun glimmered on his face for just a moment.

"I can't imagine," he said, "But it is worrisome." He glanced back at the house and I could tell he felt bad for stepping out of the room, if only for a moment. Carlisle really cared for his family. "She has never had a trance for this long."

I was quiet for a moment, unsure what to say. There was a sinkhole in my chest where my heart used to be, a feeling of impending danger looming behind the setting sun. "What is going to happen to us?" I finally choked out.

Carlisle did not turn to look at me, instead staring out into the sea. "I wouldn't worry about that," he answered quietly and I looked up, confused for a minute. How could he not worry about what would become of us? Was he not anxious about what Alice saw? "We have responsibilities," he said, his voice so soft I would not have been able to heart it had I still been human, "As supernatural beings. That is what I have always believed. What matters most is that humanity presses on. We are just glitches in time, completely separated from the ebb and flow of life."

I did not understand. It almost sounded as if Carlisle considered himself an almost-protector of the human race. "What do you mean?" I asked loudly, obviously confused.

"Our kind is essentially a being of darkness. We don't live that way, but you can't deny that is what we are meant to be. I believe not in taking human life, but protecting it. If something terrible is coming, then I am more worried about the people here." He continued to look out towards Wellington.

I stepped backwards, almost aghast. He wasn't right, of course. I could not disagree more with what he said. We were not dark beings, we just weren't. No one in the Cullen family was the stuff of nightmares. I don't think anybody could ever be afraid of them. They helped people, they really did, and they cared. Actually, I saw more love in the Cullen family –my family- everyday then I ever saw anywhere else and though I agreed that 'the people should be saved' and whatnot, I did not exactly see how that fit into the conversation. The way I saw it, the problem at hand right now was whatever Alice was seeing.

Carlisle turned around then and gave me a weak smile. "Let's go in," my father in law spoke and waited for me to walk ahead of him.

Inside, things were the same. Jasper was on pins and needles, pacing back and forth, incredibly agitated. I was sure that if someone said the wrong thing, he would strike out; he looked so nervous. Esme was speaking in her soothing voice to Edward, who appeared to be only half listening. Alice was stiller now, no longer writhing, and mumbling to herself. I could only make one of her words.

"Innocent."


	4. Stranger

**Author's Note:** I start school tomorrow (boo! hiss!) but have not yet completed my summer reading stuff. I've spent the last two days completing two papers, and I have one more paper to go that I plan on finishing tonight. This chapter was actually written during my self-appointed break today; I hope it doesn't suck too badly. I'm so sorry, guys!

Also, Rosalie and Emmet are not living in Wellington; they'll come around later. Likewise, enough time has passed that Jacob and Renesmee are living with each other, but not in Wellington (:

• • •

3. Stranger

On the morning that Alice snapped out of her trance, we were all crowded around the barren, just-for-show kitchen, whispering in worried voices; only Jasper remained by the couch, stern and unmoving. He had not left her side since she collapsed, refusing even to feed. He called to us when she began to stir.

Her awakening was not long and dramatic, it was not the rise of a sleeper from a thousand years rest; she simply jerked upwards, eyes suddenly alert, and sat up all in one swift motion. We all stepped back, surprised at her quick, clipped movements and the sudden transformation from dehabilitated to seemingly just fine. I had expected her to awaken slowly, for it to be gradual, but it was not.

She looked different now somehow. Not small and pained as she had for the last day, but sadder, as if some great weight had been hoisted upon her shoulders; she did not meet us in the eye, instead glancing at the floor as she gathered her wits.

All was silent for a moment, the room filled with stifled thoughts.

I could not plug my curiosity. "Are you all right?" I asked cautiously, the first to speak. I reached out a tender hand to touch her shoulder. She pulled back from me, as if frightened of my touch.

"Yes," she said and paused. It was with resignation that she forced herself to continue to speak again. "What happened?" she looked around now, at our faces. "What day is it?"

"The ninth," Carlisle answered, studying his adopted daughter carefully.

Alice was quiet again. "I missed the party, then." She said this with genuine disappointment.

"It's okay," Esme said, "You didn't miss much but… what happened? Jasper said you collapsed while getting ready."

"I remember that." Alice wrinkled her nose delicately. "I remember falling," she added, as if we needed clarification.

"And then what?" I prodded.

"Nothing," Alice looked away. My breath caught in my throat; she was lying. Why was she lying? "Nothing until just now; it was like falling asleep or blacking out."

I glanced over my shoulder at Edward; he was looking away, studying the doorframe. He knew what Alice had seen, or at least part of it. Why did he not speak up?

"Edward says you were having a trance," Carlisle's deep voice spoke. "You don't remember any of it?"

"I-I-I…," Alice stuttered, trying to form the words. "It's so foggy- it was like being in a nightmare. It slipped away as soon as I woke up."

"You don't have any idea what you saw?" Carlisle asked again, "Nothing?"

"There was a girl," Alice tried, "She needed help but, oh, it was terrible." Her voice cracked suddenly and I realized that, if she could, she would be crying.

I suddenly did not want to know what she saw. If she didn't want to tell us, then it was too terrible for me to want to learn about. I began to step backwards, towards the porch. Suddenly, I felt Edward's arm on mine, reassuring me.

"What was happening?" Carlisle's voice was cool, calculated; he was behaving as if he were giving a medical examination.

"I don't remember much, really. It wasn't clear like my other visions, it was like there was a film over everything and… it was so bright… everything happened so fast," my sister in law said hazily, trying to remember. "But I remember being scared, I remember feeling weak and confused."

Weak and confused? Those were too adjectives I would never have placed in connotation with Alice; she was a far from weak or confused.

Carlisle looked at Alice sadly as Esme threw a comforting arm around her shoulder. Jasper stood a few feet away, protective and ever watchful, his golden eyes never leaving Alice's small frame. Everyone looked so worried. My useless heart dropped, sinking past my chest, as the gravity of the situation swept me away. Something was coming, presumably, and we did not know what. Our greatest asset, Alice's visions, the reason we always knew what to do two steps in advance, was befuddled.

Carlisle's eyes lingered on my Edward, whose cool touch was still brushing against my arm. "Edward," he called his son's name, "Did you see anything?"

"Even less than Alice," my husband replied. "Bright light, screaming, a girl- movements too fast for me to follow," he finished. I grabbed his hand and squeezed; he squeezed back.

There was nothing we could, at least not now.

"Then we wait," Carlisle said.

• • •

Alice was different, more serious. She sullenly whispered around the hallways, Jasper always in tow; I missed the sound of her laughter. She was the ghost of the girl I loved.

"She'll go back to normal." Edward promised me as I cuddled next to his chest on our bed. "She's worried now, she thinks her visions won't go back to normal." Alice hadn't had a vision since her long trance. "But she'll be fine- I promise."

I trusted him.

"Is that really all you saw, what you said before?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute; I wondered what he was thinking. "Yes, it was hard to really distinguish anything."

That's how a lot of things are these days, it seems.

• • •

It was raining harder than usual in Wellington-on-the-Sea; actually, it was pouring torrentially and had been for the majority of the night. It was currently close to two in the morning and the thunder had yet to relent. The rain pounded hard on the roof, making a loud echoing sound. Edward and I had decided to spend the night in the big house, mostly because our cottage was close enough to the sea that there was a danger of flooding. While this wasn't really a danger to us, it was best to keep up appearances.

Esme was on the phone with Rosalie. She balanced the cordless phone between her chin and her shoulder as she sat cross-legged on the couch. Carlisle was elsewhere, probably in his study. Alice and Jasper were in their room upstairs.

"You shouldn't worry about that; just enjoy your vacation," Esme was saying into the phone. She paused, letting Rosalie speak, before answering again. "It's not like you're going to get sick." She continued speaking.

Rosalie and Emmet were 'touring Asia'. From what I understood, they were currently in a rural part of China,

Familiar footsteps filled my ears and I turned around, surprised to see Alice. A curious expression was on her face, as if she had just heard something strange.

"Alice," I said loudly over the rain. She looked at me and smiled.

"The lights are about to go out," she said excitedly. I stared at her.

"Okay," I blinked. And then it hit me: she had a vision.

"Your visions are back!" I said and I jumped up from my spot on the ground. Edward followed suit. "What else did you see?"

She looked clouded for a minute, an expression that was soon followed by one of alarm.

"Who is it?" Edward demanded.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem dangerous…" Alice responded, biting her bottom lip.

There was a loud boom as the power flickered off. I could hear Esme put the phone down, her conversation with Rosalie cut off by the weather. We were briefly surrounded in darkness before a flicker of lightening cracked across the room, illuminating the faces of my family.

A knock at the door.


	5. Please

**Author's Note:** I realize that it has been over a year since I last updated any of my fanfictions. Senior year of high school was extremely busy for me. I was in five AP courses and I was in way too many extra curricular activities. I honestly had no extra time on my hands. Applying to college was a bitch too. I'm now in college, though, and I have more time on the day. I plan on finishing "Innocence". I will also be working on "You Are My Life Now". Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for all this time, and hello to any new readers! I hope this chapter is satisfying.

• • •

Chapter Four: Please

• • •

Edward's hand was cautious on the doorknob, tentative but steady. He looked confident, his dark eyes meeting mine briefly, and for a moment I felt entirely at peace. I was not afraid of whatever, or whoever, was lingering on the other side of the door. I was not afraid of the darkness that surrounding me, enveloping my entire body. I could see through the night now, see as clearly as if it were day, and the clarity of my vision put any would-be fears at rest. I was not afraid of the figurative darkness of Alice's vision. I did not worry that we had no true knowledge of who was behind the door, or what the future may hold for us- at least not now, at least. Looking into Edward's eyes I felt certain that everything would be perfectly fine. Things would go on as they always had. Edwards and I would remain in love. We would stay here in Wellington until, eventually, we would have to leave. Then we could move elsewhere, perhaps back to Forks. No matter what, though, we would be content. How could things change, after all? Being immortal meant entering a sort of stasis. It meant that I would always be exactly the same weight and height for all of eternity. It meant that we would survive and push through. Nothing could touch us.

Despite all of these thoughts nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when Edward opened the door.

He looked different than I remembered. His hair was shorter now, cut close. There were strands plastered to his forehead, stuck strangely to his scalp. Water was dripping down his face, squirming down the bridge of his nose and flowing down his cheeks like giant tears. His drowned shirt was adhered to his wet skin. His downcast eyes were focused on the porch floor. From where I stood I could hear his heart pounding, reverberating like a war drum in the hollow of his chest. His hands were balled into tight fists at his sides. His breathing was labored and slow. He looked distraught, so different from the way I remembered seeing him last. Gone was the look of disgust from his face, gone was the anger and the hatred. He did not look like the same person who had stood over me, gluttonous in power, insane, and yet I knew it was him.

James.

No one spoke. I glanced around the room and saw that everyone else was equally surprised. Esmé's mouth was forming a perfect 'o', as if she was holding one long note in a song. Alice looked inquisitive, her head tilted to the side, her eyes a question. Edward looked angry. I could see that he was gripping the door, his teeth barred in some sort of primal grimace. The expression on his face was one that frightened me, but I recognized it. It was the same look he had worn last time we had seen James. For my part, I was shocked- unable to move, unable to speak. I wanted to run away screaming, to tear off into the distance but my legs would not move. Twenty years later and I still remembered everything. Most of all, I remembered the pain. The searing pain in my arm stemming from a pace where I still had a faint scar, a scar that was just a memory of what it had been when I was still human. The pain of thinking I would never see my parents again, never kiss Edward again, thinking that I would die then and there at James' hands.

It was Alice who spoke first. Her voice cut through our silence. **"Are you okay?"** She asked, her tone concerned. I was amazed by how kind she sounded. Lightning cracked the sky the moment that the words left her mouth and James' face was suddenly illuminated by the brilliant flash. I noticed that his features were contorted, as if he was in pain. I also noticed that he was shaking, his whole body quietly convulsing. It occurred to me that he must be cold which, in turn, brought on a much heavier realization. James was human now, human like I had been when he had hunted me down like an animal. He was breathing. His heart was beating. He was as vulnerable as I had been. He was cold in the wet storm outside, his legs were tired from walking and he was out of breath. He was weak and defenseless and everyone in the room knew it. This was why no one was speaking or moving. We were all in awe of the change that had somehow taken place. Not only was James alive, although we all swore he had been killed, he had also returned back to a human state. In spite of this knowledge, I knew we were all on the defensive. Edward, in particular, looked ready to kill James for a second time. He looked angry, livid even, and his expression was frightening. He was staring down James, as if hoping for a fight, but he made no immediately offensive moves. It was if we were all afraid to move.

James did not immediately respond to Alice's question. He continued to stand in the doorway, silent. After a moment he spoke, his voice faltering. "**I…,"** he stuttered. He seemed altogether lost and confused. I knew he was helpless now, all his power gone, but I could not help still being afraid of him. I remembered everything too well, even if my life as a human sometimes seemed hazy and unclear looking back. I recalled my feelings of terror. Seeing James brought everything flooding back. I was too scared to say anything, even though I wanted to scream and run. **"Please…,"** James said, his voice weak.

"**What's wrong?"** It was Alice again.

James did not seem to hear her. He nodded his head from side to side, saying 'no' to some unheard question. He took a step forward, his soggy sneakers wetting our nice hard wood floors. Edward moved his hand forward, putting it in the way of James' path, blocking him from entering the house. My husband looked furious- ready to fight. His hand pushed against James' chest, firm but not forceful. He did not want James in the house, did not want James anywhere near his family. James who had hurt us so badly in the past, James who was an abomination now- brought back from the dead.

"**Edward,"** Esmé said, her voice calming. She tilted her head forward. Her dark eyes were alight as she gave Edward a significant look. I knew she was saying something private to Edward, something only he could hear. After a moment, he looked resigned and he dropped his hand somewhat dejectedly, allowing James a clear passage into our home. Fear crept into my body. I did not know what all of this meant. James, for his part, did not seem to have noticed that he was being prevented from entering in the first place. He took another step forward, his eyes wild and lost and hungry. He was scanning our faces again and again- Edward's, Esmé's, Alice's and, finally, mine- as if he was looking for someone familiar in a large crowd. His mouth opened, as if he was about to say something very important. But then his blue eyes rolled backwards into his head and he collapsed onto the floor like a rag doll, his limbs splayed awkwardly around him. I smelled his blood before I saw it, dripping from his nose onto his chin and, finally, splattering onto the ground.

• • •

We sat huddled around the couch. It was the same couch that Alice had occupied not too long ago, but this time it was James who was the center of attention. Carlisle was attentive to him, dutifully checking the back of his head for any injuries. Esmé was bustling around upstairs, looking for any clothing that might fit James. She had originally asked Edward if she could "borrow some" for the "guest", but Edward has responded with a look so sour that she had dropped the question at once. Since Jasper and Carlisle's builds were both too slight, she had decided to take some of the clothing Emmett had left behind. In the meantime, several blankets were piled on top of James, to keep him from becoming hypothermic. In a way, my family seemed captivated by their new human visitor. They were treating him the same way they used to treat me when I was still human. I could hear Alice shuffling about in the dark kitchen now, busying herself with the gas stove. The power was still out, but I knew she was trying to boil water anyways, using a match to light the stovetop. A few moments ago she had muttered something about James being hungry when he became conscious, and had then padded off to the kitchen, Jasper in tow.

This, of course, left Edward, Carlisle and I at James' side. I was fascinated by the slow, pained breaths James was taking, by the way his face twitched in sleep. I was also fascinated by Edward's reaction to all of this. I wondered what he was thinking. I wanted to slink off with Edward in private and ask what he thought about all of this, but at the same time I was afraid to leave James. What if he woke up and did something terrible while he was gone? What if it was all a trick? I couldn't take the risk. Nonetheless, I did want to be alone with Edward. I wanted to ask him about what he had seen through Alice when she was passed out. Had he seen this, the return of James? I wanted to ask him what he thought was happening, and if it was safe. I couldn't, though. Not yet at least.


	6. Reunion

**Author's Note:** I would really appreciate some reviews! As a side note, someone asked where Nessie and Jacob are. They are still in Forks, living together. Twenty years have passed and Nessie is now a young adult. She and Jacob are together and in love. They decided to stay in Forks because that is where their roots are. The rest of the Cullens moved on to England because their agelessness was becoming suspicious.

*

Chapter Five: Reunion

*

All I could think about was Alice's premonition. I had a horrible sinking feeling that the return of James had something to do with it. Although he seemed so much different, so much more innocent, I still could not trust him. Surely he had something to do with Alice's terrifying visions- how could he not? He had almost torn apart our family one time, almost twenty-two years ago, and in the back of my mind I knew he could do it again, even if he didn't mean to. There was a tiny part of me that wanted him to leave, that wished all of this was just a dream. I could not believe that James was in my home. How had he even find us? We had relocated to another country, to another continent then. I had so many questions- how had he returned in the first place, and why was he human? It seemed like there would never be any answers. Hours had passed and James was still laying on the couch, unconscious and unmoving. The power was still out. We were surrounded in darkness, the storm growing louder and louder outside with each passing moment.

I met Edward's eyes and we disappeared together, leaving Carlisle to tend to James. We walked silently upstairs, both our eyes downcast. Reaching an empty bedroom, we walked inside. Edward shut the door behind us. I turned to him, my golden eyes bright with confusion. He gave me a similar look.

"**What is he doing here?"** I asked, my smooth voice sounding oddly panicked. At this point I was no longer as worried about my last memory of James. I was stronger than him now –much stronger- and I knew he was not a physical threat. Our positions had been switched. Now I was immortal, strong, beautiful. He was weak, passed out on the downstairs couch, reliant on our charity. I was worried about the strangeness of the situation. After knowing the Cullens for two decades I thought I had seen everything- it turns out I was wrong. Somehow, somewhere, James had become reanimated. I could not imagine how such a thing could happen. In what world was this possible, and what did it mean for my family? I was frightened of this unknown world that I had entered.

"**Bella, I don't know,"** Edward said, his tone oddly comforting. He approached me, drawing me into his arms. His lips pressed against the top of my head. Relaxation overtook my body. After all this time he still had the same effect on me.

"**What does this mean for us?"** I questioned again, as if Edward somehow knew the answer. I was so used to him being one stop ahead of everyone –his powers seemed to make him almost omniscient at times. But I knew that, at least right now, Edward was just as confused as the rest of us.

He shook his head and held me tighter, as if I was going to float away. I loved the feeling of being pressed up against his chest. I breathed in his scent. For a moment, I was glad that Nessie was thousands of miles away, where none of this could hurt her. Normally I missed her so much. Leaving her had been so difficult, but she was older now, and I knew that Jacob would take care of her. **"It will be okay,"** Edward said, sounding a little bit unsure of himself. **"We just need to wait and see," **he added, implying that there was some sort of an explanation waiting just around the corner.

I was about to respond to Edward when I heard something downstairs. I glanced up at him. He had heard it too. We both turned at the same time to leave the room. I paused at the doorway and glanced at his face one last time. He smiled at me and leaned in, his lips brushing against mine in a soft kiss. If my heart still functioned, it certainly would have skipped a few beats.

*

Downstairs, James was awake. He was still on the couch, although he appeared to be sitting up now. He was wearing different clothes now, clothes that definitely belonged to Emmett. Esmé must have brought them. Carlisle was talking to him, his voice low and steady. I had no doubt that he was asking about the various symptoms might be feeling after his collapse- are you feeling lightheaded? Do you feel nauseous? Is there any pressure? Does it hurt when I press here? Alice and Jasper were lingering in the doorway. I could smell human food coming from the kitchen and I had no doubt that Alice was cooking something for James. I thought it was nice that my family was coming together to help James, but the situation was so confusing for me.

He looked up when Edward and I entered the room. A strange, unrecognizable look flashed across his features. It was almost a look of knowing. I glanced up at Edward. More than anything else I wanted to know what James was thinking, and I knew that Edward was privy to his thoughts. But Edward kept on walking forward, stopping only when he was a few feet away from our guest. James looked discomforted by this.

"**Are you sure you're not feeling any dizziness?"** Carlisle asked, wrapping up what appeared to be a very thorough medical examination. James nodded yes, looking somewhat distracted. Carlisle smiled then, standing up. **"Seems like you didn't sustain a head injury then. You're very lucky."** I could have laughed at that statement, thinking of all the injuries I had suffered because of James.

It was quiet, then, for a moment. We all stood, waiting expectantly for some sort of explanation. James seemed to understand this, and he looked very awkward, as if he did not know how to begin. After a moment, he spoke. **"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here,"** he said slowly. It occurred to me then that he must be feeling some very strange things. He was standing in a room full of people who had killed him, who had chopped him up into tiny pieces and burned the remains. I wondered if he remembered all of that, or if it was all a blur from a past life. **"The truth is that I don't really know,"** he finished, trailing off. I was wholly unsatisfied by his answer.

"**Do you mean, you don't remember?**" Carlisle asked, his voice even. I was glad that Carlisle was taking charge of this interrogation. He was probably the most qualified and level-headed. James was quiet in response. He looked genuinely confused, almost frustrated. It must be maddening to be trapped in a weak, human body after experiencing life as a vampire. **"What is the last thing you remember?"** Carlisle said, trying a different approach.

"**Waking up,"** James said after a moment, his eyes downcast.

"**Waking up where?"** Carlisle prodded.

"**I don't know."**

"**How did you find us?"**

"**I walked,"** James replied simply.

"**From where, though. How far did you walk?"**

"**From Salem to the coast. I took a ship to Liverpool. Then I walked here."** James responded.

"**Salem, why Salem?" **Carlisle asked, looking briefly confused.

"**It's where I was born,"** James said after a beat. **"All three times."**

"**And how did you know we were here?"**

James shrugged, as if to say that he didn't know we were here. He turned away from Carlisle, looking altogether difficult. **"I came here because you were the last thing I remembered,"** he said after a thought that we could help him, but I did not know why he would think that we would want to help him. It was sad, I realized, to think that we were the only people who crossed his mind, but perhaps it made sense. Victoria was dead. Laurent was nowhere to be found. He probably hadn't spent time with many other people. Perhaps we were the only connection that he remembered. **"I know you aren't happen to see me,"** he said, a grim look spread across his features. **"But I'm asking for your help. You're the last thing I remember before waking up in Salem, close to where my hose used to be.**** I didn't remember anything. I was confused. I wandered around for days, unsure of what had happened. At first, all I remembered was my first life. Everything seemed so different. I didn't recognize anything- the buildings, the people, the clothing everyone was wearing, cars. It all looked foreign. After a few days, things slowly began to come back to me. I remembered being turned, and then my life after that. I remembered dying. That was my last memory. I couldn't understand how I had come back, and why was I human again? I suppose you could say that I was drawn towards you,"** James said slowly. **"It took a very long time to get here. The closer I got, the more I remembered. I thought you might know something… something that could help me."**

**"I'm afraid that we know even less than you do,"** Carlisle responded. **"But you can stay here, if you would like," **he added smoothly.

I was not so sure that was a good idea.


End file.
